


Summer

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend requested Summer, with the pairing of Masato and Ren. I haven't watched Uta Pri in... quite a long while, so I apologize if they're very much out of character, but I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

It was warm, to warm in fact, as sweat cascaded down his chest. The idea had been to relax on the beach, enjoy some sun and just maybe get himself a hot girl to flirt with. Instead, things just hadn't turned out that way. The beach was practically deserted, much to hot to do anything, Ren had taken to just laying there, shades covering his eyes. 

Ren heard shifting beside him, reminding him of the fact that he had brought Masato along with him. Looking over to him, Ren noticed a look of discomfort upon the man's face. “Something wrong, Masa-kun, what's wrong?” Ren asked, sitting up from lounging. Masato looked taken back by the question. “I'm fine.. and don't call me that” Masato said sternly. Ren tsked, shaking his head. 

Resigning himself to ignoring the man then, Ren simply leaned back in his chair again, closing his eyes to relax. That was until he heard the awkward shifting again and a stifled groan of dismay. 

With a sigh, Ren turned on his side, looking over to Masato. “Are you going to tell me what's-” Ren began, but then noticed Masato was slightly flushed. Ren sat up quickly, making his way over to the man's chair. “Are you alright?” Ren asked. Masato bolted up, turning away from Ren. “I'm fine” Masato said, before storming away from the man. 

Ren reached out, grabbing Masato's wrist, pulling him back. Jokingly, Ren pulled Masato against him, as he would some damsel in distress. “Look at me, Masa-kun” Ren purred into the man's ear. It had all meant to be a joke, but as Masato shivered, Ren felt it upon his thigh. “Are you...-” Ren began. Masato's hand quickly shot up to Ren's mouth. “Don't say it” Masato said, looking away with a blush upon his face. 

Ren let a chuckle fall from his lips. “Are you embarrassed?” Ren asked. Masato turned back to him, yanking out of his grasp. “I'm not embarrassed...” Masato said, quietly. Ren raised an eyebrow. “Thinking about Nanami.. aren't you?” Ren teased. “No, you” Masato murmured, barely audible. Ren figured he had heard that wrong. “Could you repeat that?” Ren questioned. Masato turned angry at that. “I was thinking about you, damn it” Masato spat angrily. 

Ren held his breathe. The man was thinking about him? Weren't they like..frienemies or something? Ren tilted his head for a moment. “What about me?” Ren pressed. “I may have gotten slightly lost in looking at you... You look so relaxed, so easygoing in the sunlight.. the sweat upon your chest” Masato trailed off, his voice going quiet again. 

Ren did his best to pull himself together. He supposed he'd never really considered Masato before. The dark blue haired man had some appeal though and that made things decided. Stepping forward, Ren placed his lips upon Masato's. “Shall we remedy that, then?” Ren purred. Masato's eyes widened. “You're serious?” Masato wondered allowed. 

“1000%” Ren replied, pulling Masaton flush against him. Lips met and clothes were discarded. The beach and summer heat soon forgotten, as Masato was pulled back into one of the chairs. Straddling a top Ren's hips, Masato kissed him desperately. Ren was surprised to find himself fairly aroused by this. In fact, he was almost as desperate as the man on him. 

Running hands down to grip Masato's hips, Ren squeezed grinding up against Masato's own hardened erection. “I want you” Masato whispered against Ren's lips. Ren's eyes widened. “You.. here?” Ren asked. Masato smirked. “We're already stripped of our swim clothes.. and you ask me if I want it here?” Masato asked, raising an eyebrow. Ren chuckled. “I suppose it's to late to be asking that” Ren said, running a hand down to grip his hard shaft. 

Flipping them around, Ren parted Masato's legs, ready to push in, before Masato pushed him back. “I'm not a woman, Ren... If you push in like that, it will hurt both of us” Masato said. Ren looked at him a little confused. “I'm familiar with women... but” Ren trailed off. Masato nodded. “I'll show you, so you know for next time” Masato said. Reaching out for Ren's hand. 

Taking a finger into his mouth, Masato suckled on it, before coating three of them. He swirled his tongue around the digits, making it as erotic as he could. Looking up hazily at Ren, Masato smiled. 

Masato guided Ren's hand down to his entrance, before taking one of his fingers. “Push it in... but slowly. Saliva works, but lubricant makes the slide a little easier” Masato informed. Ren nodded, working his finger around the tight bud, before pushing in. He wasn't certain he was doing this right, but the groan that escaped the man below him was more then enough to spur him on. 

As Masato began squirming and begging for more, Ren pushed in a second and soon a third. Working the man open, Ren figured he was beginning to get the hang of this. Pulling them in and out, experimentally, he curled them. 

A broken cry escaped Masato. “Fuck, need you.. Now.. Ren, please” Masato pleaded. Ren felt the sounds go straight to his cock, as it twitched demanding between his legs. Taking his fingers out, Ren leaned down, capturing Masato's lips with his own. Slowly, he lined his head up. Masato's clenching hole gave some resistance, as he breached the tight puckered muscle. 

A moan filled his moan, as he carefully sank in all the way. Masato held him back for a moment, a slight look of discomfort upon the man's face. “Does it hurt?” Ren asked, concern to his voice. Masato shook his head, before pausing. “You're... rather well-endowed... and I'm not saying that to up your ego either. It's a bit of a stretch compared to... other things” Masato said, before pushing his hips a bit. 

Ren took it as his sign to move, taking his time to pull out, before pushing back in. Setting a slow, torturous pace, Ren peppered kisses along Masato's jaw. Masato whined softly, his eyes meeting Ren's. “I can take a little more, don't be afraid to be rough” Masato said. Ren nodded, before rocking his thrusts forward a little harder and a bit faster. 

Masato wrapped arms around Ren's neck, as lean legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him in more. “Fuck, so good” Masato moaned, closing his eyes. Ren braced himself above Masato, wondering just how much longer the beach chair would hold out, as it too began to rock a bit. 

As Masato's hole clenched around him though, Ren couldn't find that he'd actually care if it broke beneath them. Thrusting into a brutal pace, desperate cries broke from Masato. “Fuck, yes, Ren... Right there, more, uh” Masato moaned out, nails dragging down Ren's back. A moan broke free of Ren's throat, as he mouthed at Masato's neck. “You're tight, fuck” Ren breathed out.

Masato reached out to stroke his own cock, desperate to bring himself over the edge. Pants and moans filled the air. Masato falling over the edge. “Ren” he cried out, as cum coated his hand and stomach. Feeling the way those muscles clenched so deliciously, Ren pulled out, reaching down to stroke his cock in quick motion.

He found himself spilling across Masato's ass, coating him in his own release. Drawing in gasps of air, they both worked to come down from their sexual high. That was when Ren noticed something. “ You're bleeding.. Shit, I hurt you”. Ren almost panicked at that. He hadn't meant to hurt Masato.

Masato sat up slowly, noticing the tiny of blood. “It's normal... It's also my first time...” Masato said, turning away. Ren sat dumbfounded for a moment. He'd taken Masato's virginity... upon a beach? He was also Masato's first and that made his heart swell a bit.

“I love you” Ren said abruptly. Masato's eyes widened. “Do you mean it?” Masato questioned. Ren leaned down, capturing Masato's lips. “I do” Ren admitted, almost feeling shy himself. “I love you,too”. Masato replied.


End file.
